Someone, Tell Me What It Is
by Gia-XY
Summary: Perasaan aneh yang selalu kurasakan ini, … seseorang …, beritahu aku …, apa ini …?


**Someone, Tell Me What It Is**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Perasaan aneh yang selalu kurasakan ini, … seseorang …, beritahu aku …, apa ini …?

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

Fanon, Shounen-ai, OOC, mengandung beberapa istilah Jepang, mungkin beberapa typo, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRUK!_

Langkahku terhenti begitu mendengar suara tubuh seseorang terjatuh di atas lantai lapangan dalam ruangan yang kami-para anggota tim basket—pakai untuk latihan. Ah, bukan hanya aku, sepertinya anggota lainnya juga berhenti bermain begitu mendengar suara itu. Setelah itu, arah pandang kami tertuju ke arah orang yang sama.

"Kuroko _-kun_?!" _Kantoku_ berteriak kaget saat melihat Kuroko yang sudah terkapar di tengah lapangan. Dengan cepat, kami semua langsung berlari menghampiri Kuroko. Oh, tidak, ini gawat ….

"Oi, Kuroko! Kau masih sadar?!" Kudengar Kapten berteriak memanggil-manggil Kuroko.

"… Kapten …? Apa yang …? Kenapa tubuhku …?" Kuroko masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya dengan wajah polos tak tahu apa-apa. Kurasa, Kuroko sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia sudah ambruk. Ia benar-benar bodoh dalam keadaan tertentu …. Sudah jelas terlihat kalau ia kelelahan sampai jatuh terkapar begitu, kenapa tidak minta berhenti sejak tadi …?

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang, kalau merasa sakit, lebih baik pulang dan tidak usah ikut latihan hari ini!" Kini, giliran Kagami yang berteriak. Kedua manik cokelatku melebar. Apa? Kuroko? Ia sakit? Dari kalimat Kagami, dapat kuasumsikan kalau Kuroko sudah merasa tubuhnya tak enak sebelum latihan, tetapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Kalau benar begitu, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi?! Aaah! Aku bodoh sekali!

Tiba-tiba, hawa-hawa menyeramkan mendadak muncul, dan sepertinya tertuju pada Kagami. Aku yakin, bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya.

"Kagami~!" Oh, Kagami, semoga dirimu selamat dari terkaman _Kantoku_ ….

~XxX~

"Tidak mungkin kita membiarkan Kuroko _-kun_ tetap di sini. Badannya panas sekali. _Sensei_ di ruang kesehatan juga sedang absen."

Jadi, setelah membereskan Kagami, jadilah kami semua berdiskusi tentang apa yang haru kami lakukan terhadap Kuroko. Tentu Kagami ikut dengan tampang babak beluar dan tubuh sakit semua berkat "hadiah" dari _Kantoku_. Salahnya sendiri tidak memberitahu soal keadaan Kuroko pada kami sejak awal.

"Kalau membawanya pulang …, memangnya kalian ada yang mau mengorbankan waktu latihan kalian demi mengantar Kuroko _-kun_?" Kantoku menghela napas lelah. Dari ekspresinya, terlihat seakan kami semua adalah masokis pecinta latihan berat yang diberikan _Kantoku_ setiap hari. Tolong, kami semua jadi merinding ….

Kalau ada yang mengangkat tangan dan berkata kalau ia bersedia mengantar Kuroko _-kun_ , aku yakin latihan orang itu akan ditambah entah berapa kali lipat. Jelas tidak ada yang berani.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kencang-kencang. Aku melirik ke arah Kuroko yang berbaring di atas kursi yang ada di dakam ruang ganti pria tempat kami berdiskusi sekarang.

Kuroko sakit, ia butuh bantuan. Tidak mungkin kubiarkan diriku diam melihatnya begitu menderita seperti sekarang. Napasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya kelihatan memerah karena panas. Sangat terlihat bahwa badannya lemas saat ini.

Aku ….

"… Maaf, _Kantoku_ …." Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat tanganku setelah berdebat dengan diriku sendiri beberapa lama. "Aku … tidak keberatan latihanku ditambah besok-besok, tetapi … boleh aku minta izin mengantar Kuroko pulang hari ini …?"

 **~XxX~**

"Furihata _-kun_ …."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa. Jangan bicara lagi, Kuroko."

Entah sudah berapa kali, Kuroko terus-terusan meminta maaf dan menyuruhku kembali latihan, membiarkannya pulang sendiri tanpa aku mendampinginya sejak _Kantoku_ menyetujui izinku tadi.

Pulang sendiri? Berjalan pun tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa ia pulang sendiri? Baru berdiri sedikit, jatuh karena lemas dan tidak kuat menahan beban tubuh. Yah, sebenarnya, walau ia sanggup berjalan pun, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkannya pulang sendirian. Tidak akan, tidak mau, dan tidak bisa.

Menuruti perintahku, Kuroko pun benar-benar diam selama lima menit. Ah, baiklah, sepertinya ia lelah berdebat dan memutuskan mengalah padaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Kuroko benar-benar manis. Di saat ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saja, ia masih memikirkan orang lain.

Manis? Ya, manis. Kuroko memang manis, bukan hanya di luar saja. Seluruh bagian dirinya manis, luar dalam. Manis melebihi vanilla milkshake kesukaannya-dan jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu hal kesukaan Kuroko. Aku akan menjawabnya.

Aku menyukai Kuroko. Awalnya, aku hanya kagum karena melihat permain basketnya yang terkesan mengorbankan diri. Lucunya, ia sepertinya tidak menganggap permainannya sebagai permainan yang mengorbankan dirinya. Dari sanalah perasaan ini lama-lama bertumbuh menjadi lebih dari kekaguman kepada teman setim, lebih daripada perasaan yang kurasakan pada gadis yang menyuruhku menjadi nomor satu dalam suatu bidang—gadis yang menjadi alasanku masuk ke dalam tim basket.

Gadis itu? Ah, ya, sudah sejak lama ia meninggalkanku. Katanya, aku terlalu menyedihkan, dan ia sudah menemukan orang lain yang lebih hebat dariku. Awalnya aku memang kesal. Saat itu, aku belum menyadari kalau aku menyukai Kuroko. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan, sosok gadis itu menghilang sendiri dari pikiranku. Lucunya, sebagai gantinya, malah Kuroko yang terus memenuhi pikiranku.

Aku menyukai Kuroko, walau aku masih tidak berani mengatakannya sebagai cinta. Aku tidak yakin. Lagipula, hal itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi. Ini terlarang, 'kan? Homoseksual dilarang di Jepang.

Untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan cinta, setiap hari aku mengikuti Kuroko. Dari pagi sampai malam. Dari ia berangkat sekolah, sampai ia pulang ke rumah. Kupikir, dengan melihatnya sesering mungkin, aku akan paham sebesar apa aku menyukai Kuroko. Namun, sampai sekarang, aku masih belum yakin perasaan macam apa ini. Dan lagi, perasaan itu semakin berkembang. Aku hanya bisa berharap perasaan itu tidak berkembang ke arah terlarang.

"Hng …." Hanya perasaanku, atau Kuroko memang tidak sadarkan diri?

"Kuroko?" Aku memanggil Kuroko, -kalau teman setimku ini benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

"… Hng …, Kagami _-kun_ …?" Kuroko memanggilku … siapa …? Kagami …?

Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal. Sakit …. Apa-apaan ini? Rasanya sesuatu mengganjal dadaku, menusukanya, membuatku merasa sesak. Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku Furihata Kouki, Kuroko …." Entah darimana datangnya, kata-kata itu meluncur sendiri dari mulutku. Tentu disertai dengan nada kesal yang ditahan sebisa mungkin.

"… Furi-"

"Cukup, Kuroko tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun lagi. Maaf, aku tahu kau sedang sakit." Entah, aku jadi merasa bersalah menggunakan nada bicara seperti tadi pada Kuroko. Maksudku, nada bicara terdengar kesal dan iri. Padahal aku tahu ia sakit, tak heran kalau Kuroko mengigau atau sampai hilang kesadaran atas keadaan yang dialaminya. Mengatasi keadaan tubuhnya sendiri saja sulit.

"Kuroko … pasti sangat menyukai Kagami …. Maksudku, sebagai _partner_ di lapangan, aku tidak heran. Bagaimanapun Kuroko memang paling dekat dengannya, 'kan? Apalagi kalian sekelas." Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya kalimat itu. Mulutku bicara sendiri, sepertinya. Aku bahkan kurang menyimak apa isi kalimat yang kulontarkan tadi. Yang paling kusadari adalah … aku bicara dengan nada tidak rela ….

"Kagami itu … bodoh …." Kuroko kembali bergumam, membuatku terkekeh kecil—antara rela dan tidak. Mereka pasti sangat akrab, sampai Kuroko tidak pernah ragu mengatainya seperti itu. Ah, aku iri ….

"Bukannya Kuroko yang selalu menemaninya juga bodoh?" Lagi-lagi, aku bertanya di luar keinginanku sendiri. Entah kenapa, mulutku terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dengan sendirinya. Ah …, kenapa aku malah mengatai Kuroko …?

"Mungkin …. Tetapi, aku yang bodoh ini menemani Kagami _-kun_ yang bodoh …. Bukannya tak ada bedanya dengan Furihata _-kun_ mengantarku yang bodoh ini, bahkan sudah antisipasi dapat 'tambahan' dari Kantoku besok-besok …." Ia … mengataiku bodoh …? Begitu …? Kuroko …, sebenarnya kau ini masih sadar atau tidak, sih …? Bukannya baru saja kau bergumam tidak jelas antara sadar dan tidak …?

"Maaf kalau aku juga bodoh," balasku sambil menahan kesal.

"Bukan itu …. Maksudku … Furihata _-kun_ itu … memang bodoh …, tetapi juga baik …. Terlalu baik karena … mau membantu … orang yang bahkan … menurutmu … bodoh …." Semakin lama, suara Kuroko semakin menghilang. Menurut perkiraanku, ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri kali ini. Entah ia pingsan atau hanya tidur. Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kering.

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat rambutku menari. Bau udara luar yang memasuki hidungku entah kenapa membuatku makin sesak lama-kelamaan. Bahkan, indahnya langit berwarna jingga yang menandakan raja siang sedang tenggelam pun tak berhasil membuat kesesakan dalam diriku pudar. Hangatnya tubuh Kuroko yang kurakan di permukaan kulitku membuatku sadar … betapa bodohnya diriku yang jatuh ke dalam perasaan aneh ini …. Namun, rasa penyesalan sama sekali tidak terkecap oleh lidahku.

"Kuroko …, kau benar-benar bodoh, ya …? Kapan dirimu akan sadar kalau aku iri pada Kagami? Sangat iri …. Aku orang baik di matamu—walau kenyataannya bukan—dan tak akan menjadi lebih dari itu. Sementara Kagami? Ya, ia bodoh, sangat. Namun, sebodoh-bodohnya, kau tetap menganggapnya lebih berharga dari antara semua anggota tim—lebih berharga daripadaku. Kuroko …, kau membuatku benar-benar merasa bodoh karena merasakan keirian yang tidak seharusnya pada orang yang semestinya lebih bodoh dariku…."

Aku tidak peduli walau Kuroko bangun dan mendengarku. Aku tidak peduli jika ia mendengarku dan merasa jijik padaku. Sudah terlalu dalam aku memendam perasaan ini, hingga aku sudah tidak tahan dan lama-lama menjadi gila! Ya, gila …, gila karenamu …, Kuroko ….

Perasaan aneh yang selalu kurasakan ini, … seseorang …, beritahu aku …, apa ini …? Perasaan berbahaya macam apa yang sedang kupendam ini …? Kagum kah? Sayang kah? Atau … cinta …?

Aku, Furihata Kouki, sudah jatuh terlalu dalam ke lubang milik teman setim basketku yang berperawakan manis serta beraroma vanila yang begitu memabukkan, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan matahari senjalah yang menjadi saksi buta akan kebodohan yang membiarkan diriku terus menggila di dalam lubang berbahaya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _-kun:_ Panggilan sopan, umumnya digunakan untuk memanggil lelaki yang lebih kecil. Bis juga digunakan untuk memanggil perempuan sebagai bentuk formalitas.

 _Kantoku:_ Pelatih

 _Sensei:_ Guru

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Baru datang di _fandom Kuroko no Basuke_ , langsung membawa _pairing_ yang rada jarang. Maafkan saya, _Senpai-tachi_ ….Karena AkaFuri sudah terlalu _mainstream_ , dan saya gak demen, maka saya membuat FuriKuro. Yeeey! Hidup _Kuroko no Harem_! Atas kesalahan yang ada, saya minta maaf. Apalagi kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung pembaca. Terima kasih telah membaca, dan … MOHON AMPUNI SAYA! *Kabur*


End file.
